1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device used for photoelectric conversion.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally such solid-state imaging device is constructed by arranging pixels of lateral lengths a, b of several microns to several tens of microns as shown in FIG. 1(A) by a number of several hundred to several thousands as shown in FIG. 1(B). Each pixel has uniform sensitivity distribution over the entire area as shown in FIG. 2. Said sensitivity distribution is one-dimensionally shown in FIG. 3, and is represented by: ##EQU1##
When an aperture having such distribution is illuminated with light, there is obtained a resolution as shown by a solid line in FIG. 4, by diffraction.
The equation (1) can be Fourier transformed as follows: ##EQU2## and the trajectory of the equation (3) corresponds to the solid line in FIG. 4. In comparison with the complete resolution shown by a broken line in FIG. 4, the actually obtained resolution becomes deteriorated as indicated by the solid line, so that the read image becomes blurred.